She was Cat
by Sethoz
Summary: She was Cat and as such, she ruled her world. So when the affairs of humans affect her, Cat is less than pleased. With a family to protect, Cat will make her stand. -Ficlet-


**Author's Note: **Here we have a ficlet from a challenge on 15minuteficlets, lj. They post a picture every four weeks and this time it was of the most beautiful cat. So, this is what I came up with in just over 14 minutes.

_**::She was Cat::**_

She was Cat. In her blood flowed the memory of royalty and of being worshipped by the Ancient Egyptians. A long time ago, she had been born under the hot sun of Africa, for she was Egyptian Mau. Cat remembered her ancestors being worshipped as deities and mourned upon their death. She expected no less for she was above all, she was Cat.

She had made her domain a tumbled down building near the river Nile and woe betide any that entered without her permission. Her claws were fast and her teeth sharp. She stalked the river in the fading light and saw everything that went on. She became heavy and after a time, gave birth to her kittens. She saw the sleek giant fish come to the harbour, watching with narrowed eyes as some of that curious and simple race, humans, came out of it's belly.

She had little understanding of the way humans measured time. For her, it had been but a whisker's breath since her kind had been worshipped. So she did not know how long has passed since the strange fish had stopped near her domain. All she knew was that it was now dusk and she had returned to her own home. Cat hissed as her door was opened and some creature stumbled inside. Who entered? Who dared? She opened one large green eye, peering out into the darkness of her domain. Some human had entered. It looked around, breathing hard. Cat smelt blood and hissed again, feeling the urge to protect her brood rise as she stalked towards the intruder. The male – young by human standers – sank to his knees, leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw Cat for the first time.

"Hey kitty." He muttered. "I'm sorry for coming in like this." Cat didn't understand his words, but she understood his tone. She hissed again, but didn't come any closer. As long as the hurt human did not move any closer to her offspring, then she would let the human stay. The human reached with difficultly into his pocket and pulled out a small triangle of white bread. The smell though... oh the smell. Cat's eyes opened fully as the smell of soft fish floated towards her. The human smiled and tossed the sandwich towards Cat, who after sniffing it, accepted the offering and picked it up in her mouth, turning and trotting back to her nest. The human sighed and closed his eyes, soon drifting off into sleep. Cat watched him for a while, as if expecting him to move before becoming bolder and moving closer and closer until she was right next to him. The human didn't stir and Cat moved back, satisfied that the human was not a threat. There was some noise outside and she tensed, her back arching upwards.

"I saw the Yank go in here."

"We can't go in there! It is hunted by the Gods!"

"The Boss will be displeased if we just leave..."

"Look, you have that asp you were going to use on the Indian correct? Just fling that in there, shut the door and be done with it! The kid's injured, he won't be able fight it and we can find a new asp."

The words meant nothing to Cat, but when the door was pushed open slightly and an asp flung in, Cat reacted, hissing loudly and moving backwards until she was standing in front of her babies. The asp hissed back, before slithering towards the human, attracted by the scent of blood.

Cat would not stand for this. The human was in her domain and that meant the human was under her protection. The asp was a known enemy and as such, would not be tolerated in her home. She stalked towards the snake, her claws out as she jumped.

It was a harsh battle and Cat was hurt by the asp as it tried to avoid her claws. In the end though, Cat's bite proved true and she snarled, catching the asp in the underbelly, where it was soft. The loud howling of Cat had woken the human and he stared in muted shock at the battle taking place in front of him. At last Cat limped away the victor, the dead asp on the sandy floor. She would not be able to hunt for some days, but she had the asp's body to feed on.

"T-thank you." The human said in wonder. Cat did not answer but instead lifted a paw and began to lick it, washing herself. A new scent came to her and she froze in her licking, her large eyes fixed on the door. Would she had yet another intruder?

"Tom? Tom are you in there?"

"Dr. Jekyll? Is that you?" The door opened and a new human entered, freezing by the frame when he saw the dead snake.

"Good lord..." He muttered. The human pulled himself shakily to his feet and stumbled towards the new human who caught him.

"Thank you again kitty." The first human said and the two left. Cat watched them go, hearing the first humans voice for a long time before it faded from her delicate hearing. She wondered why humans seemed so intent on killing each other. Cat killed for food and for protection. Humans, the odd creatures that they were seemed to kill for sport.

For several days after that Cat would find a large fish left just inside her door and she accepted the offerings. It was her duty to look after humans, who were unable to look after themselves.

After all, she was Cat.

_**::Fin::**_


End file.
